


The Director & The Photographer

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, CatCo Worldwide Media, Drama, F/F, Hurt Alex Danvers, James "Jimmy" Olsen Bashing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Orphans, Pansexual Character, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: Short work, Alex falls for the super star photographer hired at Catco world wide media Logan Thurol. Who earns friends easily and makes it her mission to make sure to battle with James Olsen.Can Logan let go of her demons and can she admit she has feelings for Alex?(If you like Jimmy Olsen this really isn’t for you.)





	1. Chapter 1

"She's my co-pilot."

Logan rolled her green eyes at the idiotic patronising words from the arrogant man, when she'd accepted the job as photographer for Catco World media she was not told about working with such an odious man, in her career she'd met countless like him each one grated on her she could never seem to ignore their blatant ignorance.

She watched his gaze fall down to the woman hanging off his arm as though she were an expensive accessory and not a powerful insanely intelligent woman, Logan shook her head taking a long sip from her glass of brandy the sting hit the back of her throat came as a welcome assault to her senses. What the hell is she doing with him? 

"And what about you Thurol?" He asked looking to her expectantly.

Logan fluttered her long thick eyelashes, faining her best Scarlet O'Hara impression she could manage. "Why Mr. Olsen I must simply abide without a strong powerful man to help my soft gentle weak feminine self, I just can't sleep at night for my want to be someone's co-pilot." Rolling her eyes again she ignored the amused chuckle that sounded around them.

"Maybe it's that attitude." James shrugged.

" Hmm, you could be right, but I'll give you this anyone who can't deal with me at my worst does not deserve to have me at my best, your mistake is thinking as a woman I'm in need or want of a man, when I can assure you no woman does, that's a myth created by society, I prefer strong women they are far more interesting and definitely more fun." Logan winked a sly smirk covering her mouth. "Tell me Mr. Olsen how much would it damage your ego if you lost your little woman, or are you worried no one here will know or care who the hell you are and with the delightful Ms. Luthor near you, you can at least pretend to yourself that they care about you."

Logan watched as he leaned down to whisper in the woman's ear, I told you we shouldn't employ her, she's too much trouble. 

Logan chuckled loudly. "Some men are threatened by strong independent women with minds of their own, but James, you are not my employer and nor do you have any say over my work, so I would say taking any power away from the true 'boss' is rather a huge dose of misogynist crap on your behalf, and I'm sure that the infamous Cat Grant would have put her stiletto stud up your ass for daring to try it on her, I think Ms. Luthor you should adopt such a policy."

James ground his teeth. "Or you are the arrogant one here."

Logan laughed turning to face her adoring audience, when it was learned the infamous Logan Thurol would be working at Catco there had been a huge rise in interest, investors were flooding to take a bit of the company, stocks were rising. "Oh, honey I'm as arrogant as the day is long, but I acknowledge it and have the talent to back it up, you, however, got lucky from a picture of Superman flying, I earned my arrogance in war zones shooting were angels fear to tread."

"Ms. Thurol." An adoring fan called.

Logan smiled. "Call me Logan please."

" Logan, I was simply blown away by the emotional series of photographs you took of the Palestinian children playing near the border as the Israeli troops patrolled and marched towards them, it filled me with such awe that so young a human being could be filled with such defiance and also such a sadness that such a young child would consider that treatment as normal, I saw your exhibition at the Met. "

Logan smiled sadly, yet the memory of her trip to Palestine was not filled with happy memories she'd encountered oppression and wars many times, but it never got any easier. "I spent many wonderful hours with those children I had never met anyone so wise as they were, I was truly filled with such admiration for them, and I knew I needed to tell their story."

"And you did." They all chimed smiling at her as though she held all the mysteries of the universe in her hands.

" Thank you, I'm so happy you think so. "

Another jumped in. "I simply adored your series about the drag queens, backstage at the Cabaret Michou, they were simply breathtakingly wonderful, just so magical."

" Drag queens. " James grimaced.

Logan turned frustrated eyes back to him. "Yes it's a club in Paris, it is home to some of the most talented drag artists ever known, I was actually invited by the owner to do a few sessions there in celebration of Pride last year, it was a lot of fun." She laughed again. "And I got to watch the shows for free, which is always a bonus for me."

"It's not my cup of tea." James brushed aside the subject that was making him feel uncomfortable.

" I'm sure Mr. Olsen they couldn't give a crap about your thing, as I certainly do not. " Logan shrugged, wishing the night was over so she could escape his presence, then a feeling of sympathy hit her, her night would end but Lena's would continue with the jackass.

Lena let her eyes rest on the profile of the woman, her raven black hair pulled up letting only slim spirals dance down her neck, her full red lips stretched out in a proud smile as her golden skin glowed under the glow of the crystal chandelier above her.

A thousand things flowing through her mind that she wanted to say to her, there was none she ever could, not what her heart really wanted to say.

"Come along Lena, we have business to see to." James pulled her along, not waiting for her to accept the invitation.

Logan frowned, there were so many things about their interactions with each other that unsettled her, she willed the woman she pulls away and asserts herself, pull herself away from his shadow because she had a pretty dominant one of her own, she didn't need anyone.

"I think I'll stay here I wish to discuss something with Logan," Lena said moving her hands from around James's arm ignoring the stare of disbelief he sent her, before finally shaking his head and walking away.

When he was out of earshot Lena moved in closer to the woman, she seemed to have attracted more of an audience it was hard to get her alone, she had a way about her that was almost as though she enchanted people. They watched her as though she were an ethereal mage come to grant all their greatest wishes.

"Logan I wanted to talk to you, you haven't worked with her but I'm sure you've met her, Kara Danvers I want you to pair with her on the Marconi story."

Logan pursed her lips. "You really think this guy is part of this alien prostitute ring?"

" It's what our informant says, the fact that he is in Congress only adds to the drama and unethical stance. " Lena cringed, she'd had the dishonor of meeting the man himself and it had not been pleasant.

"Most of these politicians who stick to their I love God propaganda and vote against helping the poor are all in some evil pocket, it's not surprising at all." Logan shrugged realizing her glass was now empty.

Lena nodded, she didn't mention that Kara had specifically been requesting to be paired with Logan Thurol for weeks, ever since she first arrived at Catco a month ago.

"Are you serious with that guy?" Logan frowned as she pointed across the room at the man who stood to watch them, mapping every move they made.

Lena felt her face flush. "Yes, I... we get along very well."

"You get along very well... Err okay I'm just going to say it, but that guy is not a positive influence on anyone, least of all you, did you see the disgust on his face when drag queens were mentioned and pride?" She'd also met people like him before, homophobic and hugely bigoted hiding behind a veil of righteousness and fake wokeness that actually people bought very easily, but they showed themselves eventually, their game of hide, and seek was usually found out and no longer could they hide. "All I'm saying is this, it seems to be the new thing now, where it's romantic for a man to do things, take control, it's not, being in a relationship should be about being in an equal partnership be there for each other but don't take over, don't demean the other person James does all those things and also Ms. Luthor if I may say the talk around the office is he was pretty much a jerk about you and to you, that's not affection, let's not go down the route of saying a woman must take the negative abuse because the guy likes her, that's not anywhere near being true, and if it is then damn girl don't you deserve better than that? I saw you bringing his laundry into the office yesterday, are you for real why can't he get his own things, aren't you busy with two businesses?"

Please call me Lena. "I err... we're doing fine thank you very much," Lena said firmly.

Logan shrugged disappointed she had misjudged the woman. "Whatever, I guess I got it wrong when I thought you were badass, I don't have to spend time alone with him and God forbid let him touch me, see ya around, boss." On her way across the room she almost collided with a waitress carrying a silver tray filled with wine glasses, she quickly took hold of the falling tray and with a bright flirtatious smile gave them back. "Why hello, do you always make such an impact when meeting someone?" She fluttered her long dark eyelashes, her eyes moving to the woman's plump luscious lips as she licked them nervously.

Lena watched her swiping away the errant tear that escaped her green eyes, she wanted Logan to think well of her, she'd wanted to impress her instead she'd become a step ford wife and earned her scorn and pitty.

xxx

"Then today totally out of the blue Lena calls me into her office and guess what she tells me?" Kara asked excitedly her blue eyes watching her sister expediently.

Alex shrugged reaching across into the box of pizza laid out in front of her. "She's emigrating to Vietnam and putting that crazy Jaguar statue in charge of Catco."

Kara rolled her eyes. "No, of course not Alex she called me into her office to tell me that she is putting me on a story and assigning Logan Thurol as my photographer." Kara waited or her sister to show the enthusiasm that she felt, this was huge she was working with a living legend.

"Cool." Alex dismissed. Please don't go on about her again. 

" Is that all you can say cool? it's Logan Thurol she's like our generations Gerda Taro, she won a Pulitzer prize for her photograph of Palestinian children playing near the Israeli border, with the troops marching towards them with guns, she's won like ten National geographic photo contests, her last was last year when she submitted her series of photographs taken during the Holi festival, I've looked through them so much, it's like the colorful powders are coming out of the pictures. " Kara took a deep breath to continue again as Alex felt another headache building. "She was a war correspondent in the middle east that was what kick-started her career, she's totally amazing."

Alex stared at her sister in stunned silence, over the last month since the ever glittering Logan Thurol had begun working at CatCo worldwide media Kara had not stopped talking about the woman, it was getting worrying. "Jeez, Kara just marry the woman an get it over with."

" You think she would say yes? " Kara mused swallowing a mouthful of pizza.

Her sister frowned. "You're not even Gay Kara."

" I know but imagine, then I could tell everyone my wife was Logan Thurol. " Kara smiled dreamily. "Also I'm not technically straight either, you know we didn't do labels on Krypton."

"You scare me too much recently, and who is Gerda Taro exactly," Alex asked.

Kara looked at her as though she were crazy. "I cannot believe you do not know she was a photographer who lost her life while documenting the Spanish Civil war in the 1930s, come on Alex you should know this."

" Should I? " Alex asked stunned, did anyone know this?

"Yes, of course, Logan says she is forgotten because she was a woman, while her partner Robert Capa is more well known because of course, he is a man, but she also says that in the photography world Gerda is like an indie Queen," Kara said knowingly.

" What does that even mean? "

"I don't really know," Kara admitted. " But Logan says... "

"Oh my God Kara please can you stop talking about Logan Thor it's really annoying it's all you ever do." Alex shrieked out when she could take no more of her sister's constant ramblings about the woman, she'd never met her but she hated her already.

" Her name is Logan Thurol, not Thor Alex and you know it. " Kara pouted.

"Yeah, I've heard you bang on about her for what seems like forever," Alex mumbled under her breath. "Her name keeps echoing in my head like an unwanted visitor who won't leave."

"Just because you are technically my boss now Alex doesn't mean you can be an ass," Kara told her sister, snatching the last slice of pizza from her hand.

" Hey, jeez being Director of the DEO gets me very little around here, not even any hot chicks. " Alex complained. "My sister even steals my pizza."

"Logan says that..."

Alex didn't give her time to finish before she threw the pillows at her sister in quick succession eager to rid herself of the plague that was Logan Thurol.

xxx

The music rang out loudly around the darkly lit bar, Kara dragged her eyes from the door for the millionth time since they had arrived, she was beginning to give up hope that Logan has accepted we invitation and had decided not to come, maybe she hadn't made as good an impression as she had thought she had.

Alex frowned for an hour her sister had been looking at the entrance like a lost puppy, "Alright what is it?" She asked putting her bottle of bear down on the table in front of her.

Kara sighed. "I invited Logan but I don't think she will come."

Alex cringed at the very idea of having to spend any time with the already annoying photographer, she hated hearing endlessly about her she could just imagine what it would be like to spend physical time with a big headed egotistical moron. "Well I'm here and Lena is coming, right? J'onn is here, Brainy is here....somewhere." The brunette turned her head around to track their new slightly out of place friend.

Suddenly as though in slow motion the door opened, Alex's eyes moved to watch as Lena entered, Alex found her eyes widening and her mouth opening wide as next a vision in black leather walked in, donned in a bikers leather jacket she runs her hands through long silky strands of raven black hair, no doubt soothing out the strands after being confined in a biker's helmet. Alex swallowed hard as their eyes met, for a long moment they just stood at the moment, until the mysterious woman's upper lip curled into a smirk, her green eyes dancing with an ethereal otherworldly glow that made her breath hitch and her heart stop beating.

Oh my God, an angel just walked in. Alex's mind raced as the woman began walking closer, Still, their eyes remained firmly set on each other, Alex felt like she had been put under a spell and she couldn't break free, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

As the mysterious woman walked closer towards them Alex gauped at her, shifting nervously in her seat as her eyes set still on Alex, the DEO director began to panic. She's coming over here. 

In her sudden trance Alex had lost all sight of Lena despite her walking in front of the woman, when they both stopped at the table Alex felt her cheeks flame red under her attention.

Kara burst out into a wide smile clumsily pushing her glasses up her nose as she jumped up from her seat. "Logan, you came!"

Alex watched startled as the woman turned away from her and aimed her bright dazzling smile at Kara, it had been a very long time since she was jealous of her sister.

"Hey, of course, I cane, you invited me and I accepted, but some people." Logan aimed her amused gaze at Lena. " Take a long time to get ready. "

"I had to pick up James's laundry and take it to him, so I was running late." Lena shrugged.

"You're a laundry service now when I was in the office this afternoon you had meetings all day how the hell did you get someone else's laundry?" Logan asked repulsed at the very idea.

" James was busy. "

Logan rolled her eyes. "This afternoon I walked past him in the hallway, he was watching himself flex his muscles in the reflection of the window, yeah he's really busy, twenty minutes later when I was heading back into my darkroom he was still there."

Logan shook her head exasperated, Lena Luthor was no badass she was one step away from being a Stepford wife.

Kara too excited jumped back into the conversation. "Logan, this is Alex, my sister and Alex this is Logan Thurol." 

Alex's eyes opened wide. This is Logan Thurol! 

Logan returned her gaze back to the woman she'd noticed the moment she'd entered the bar, short reddish-brown hair framed one side of her face as the other was shorn shorter, shy yet shiny brown eyes met hers. "Hey, I've heard a lot about the infamous Alex Danvers."

"Oh, nothing bad I hope." Alex turned to her sister hoping beyond all hope she hadn't told her everything she had said.

Logan laughed. "Why, what were you expecting her to say? although she did neglect to tell me just how attractive her sister is Kara you really dropped the ball on that one."

Kara shrugged, was she supposed to tell this to everyone she met?

Logan wasted no time slipping into the vacant chair closest to Kara's sister, she knew by now when someone was looking at her like they were interested, and Alex Danvers was definitely interested, her mind ran wild with possibilities. "So Alex, those arms look pretty toned do you work out a lot?" And Can I see your matching toned abs? 

Alex laughed nervously. "Err, yeah I do."

"So do you sell tickets to watch or is anyone invited to watch you flex your muscles?" Logan's eyes traveled feasted longer than they should have.

"Well, I can't say anyone ever requested that before." Alex smiled nervously, as Logan leaned a little closer

"You've never met anyone with an eye for the exquisite before." Logan purred slowly letting her fingers draw soft circles on Alex's hand, Alex felt the action all through her body, right to her core. 

"Maybe." Alex blushed. "So, err Kara says you are a photographer." Alex cringed at her stupid utterly ridiculous question, of course, she was a photographer, she knew this, why had she even asked that question? 

Logan smiled. "Yes I am, I see that your glass is empty let me get you another." rising and leaving no time for Alex to protest Logan headed towards the bar. 

Alex watched her walk away, her eyes glued to the extra sway in her step as though she were a catwalk model and the bar was her stage to show off just how hot she was, Alex had to agree that she definitely was the hottest woman she'd ever met. Leaning across the table to her sister she whispered. "Is she flirting with me?" 

Lena laughed. "Alex that is a question you do not even need to ask, it's visible from space."

Yes, I knew it, the hot woman is flirting with me!

"Go and talk to her." Lena urged her, they all turned to observe the new woman, Alex feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach, her feet itched to rise and go and talk with her, but fear stopped her, what if they were wrong? 

"I don't know guys." 

"Alex just go." Kara rolled her eyes. 

Taking a deep breath Alex slowly stood up, wiping her hands anxiously against her legs she made her move forward, towards Logan who stood now talking to the barman, getting their order Alex assumed. 

"Oh come now, with hand action like that you must get offers all the time." She heard Logan chime at the barman, her voice thick and sweet promise hanging in every word she spoke. 

Alex sighed sadly her smile falling as she stood just behind her, her hand about to touch her shoulder to make her turn around and face her so she could talk with her, instead Alex turned back to their table in retreat. She wasn't flirting with me, she's just a natural flirt, she flirts with everyone.


	2. Part two

Alex shifted on her feet nervously, under the strong red glow of the darkroom Logan looked like a black silhouette as she leaned forward and pulled out the paper from the tray, shaking it dry and hanging it up.

She watched as Logan repeated the action, it had been three months since that night in the bar since she'd first met Logan and she became more than a huge annoyance created by Kara. With each passing moment since Alex had grown more and more infatuated with her.

The downside being Alex was one hundred percent certain Logan did not feel the same way, she'd find herself lying awake at night staring at the ceiling her mind creating images she really didn't need to imagine.

"This is pretty boring a process." Logan laughed nervously. "You can leave if you like, I will meet you there." 

Alex shook her head. "No, it's fascinating."

Logan turned to face her, a full black shadowy figure now she looked like an extra in some European avant-garde indie film, it was intimidating to not see the features of her face. Alex could imagine it though, she knew well enough by now how her top lip curled upward when she smirked like a sexy Elvis with red lipstick, or if Alex was really lucky it would be black, the scar that graced her left cheek, where a bullet merely skimmed past her while she was in Afghanistan, she could picture the heavy cleft in her chin that separated her dainty sweet chin in two. The small freckle that hovered just below her bottom lip a small mark of imperfection to remind the world that she was not perfect, and yet it was perfect.

"You aren't a very good liar Alex, but thank you anyway, I've nearly finished here, I just saw her launch into the air and I must admit I've never seen anything so beautiful, so majestic, so powerful, I had to snap some pictures."

"Oh," Alex said disappointed, she'd heard the fascination in her voice, she imagined her eyes light up and her heart begin to pound, for a Superhero Supergirl got very little attention from men or women, which when she thought about it was very odd, yet when Logan spoke about her she sensed interest in her, and she hated it, hated it because she knew Kara was obsessed with Logan and she'd seen and experienced just how charming Logan was, she could charm the panties off the most devout nun. "So, did you have a good Thanksgiving? Kara and I had the family and friends around same as usual, Kara passed Lena the salt and everyone lost their shit, I bet you did something cool and out there." Alex asked trying to take her mind of her jealousy, Logan probably had the coolest parents in the world to go with their cooler than school daughter. "Like had Thanksgiving dinner in the north pole with your climate change advocate parents, or on the Nile with your archaeologist mother who is obsessed with Egyptian Queens."

Logan shrugged turning away cutting her off quickly. "I was alone."

" Pardon? " Alex asked shocked, of all the answers she had expected that had not been it. "You spent Thanksgiving alone?" This is awful. " But. "

" I wouldn't worry Alex, it isn't my first holiday alone. " Logan dismissed coolly turning back to look at the pictures she had hung up. It won't be my last. 

"You didn't spend it with your family?" Alex asked shyly.

"No."

" Why not, are you not on speaking terms with your family? " Alex dived deeper into the questioning despite seeing the annoyance visibly pour from Logan.

"No."

Alex let out a frustrated breath, why wouldn't she answer her question directly? "Did you fall out or something?" Logan was pretty liberal in how she lived her life were her family strict and religious? Did they cast her aside and leave her alone in the world? "Did you not get along with your family?"

Logan let out a guttural deep grunt of annoyance. " Orphans tend not to have families Alex, they have a lot of emotional baggage, just no family to give it to. "

Alex watched her in disbelief, what was she talking about? what was she saying? why would she be alone she had so many questions but felt a deep pit of guilt burrowing inside her as though she'd just boasted about being with loved ones when Logan had been alone. Logan is an orphan? 

"But you didn't have friends to spend it with?"

Logan rolled her eyes impatiently. "Alex, for fuck's sake shut up, I've lived in this city for only a few months do you think I have anyone I would spend the holidays with?"

Alex blinked a few times, she'd seen Logan with people, she would meet someone and five seconds later they were the best of friends. "Bu..."

" Just forget it, Alex, it's only Thanksgiving, a pointless holiday celebrating murder, theft and the rape of the native peoples by white settlers, is it really something to celebrate? Death and oppression and still everyone smiles and sings their thankfulness, then the very next day those same people rush out and trample and thrash their way in the black Friday sales for a cheap tv. "

Without another word, Logan turned back to her work, Seemingly uncaring about Thanksgiving Logan began to hum a sweet haunting melodic tone that Alex had never heard before, as she busied herself.

"Gur tu mo bhean chomain   
A chagair 's a ghaoil  
Bha dualchas ud againn  
Bhith gu h-amaideach faoin  
Cha b' fhada leam seachdain  
A bhith 'n taice ri m ghaol'S  
'S mi nach iarradh do leaba  
A bhith againn ach fraoch." 

Alex watched and listened as a strange language poured from Logan's mouth easily. An old tone lingered in her haunting voice as though she'd sang it a million times before, maybe in front of ancient kings to delight and entertain.

"Fìor thoiseach an t-samhraidh  
Ghabh mi geall ort is miagh  
B' fheàrr dhòmh-sa san àm sin  
Nach do theann mi ris riamh  
Aig a' mheud 's thug mi ghaol dhut  
Gun do chaochail m neul'S  
'S b' fheàrr a-nochd bhith riut sìnte  
Na mìle bò chiar. "

"What does that mean?" Alex asked entranced by the words by Logan's siren-like voice.

"It's just a song." Logan shrugged off.

" What language is that? "

Logan sighed impatiently. "It's Gaelic."

Alex blinked hard, the woman was full of constant surprises like an onion, once she'd peeled away one layer there was another to be found underneath. "What does it mean though?"

"It's not a love song." Logan chuckled, " The song starts by saying he's under no obligation to the woman who is my darling and my love, it is natural for us to be foolish, a week would be too short to be near my love, a bed in the heather would suffice at the very beginning of summer, I desired and loved you. "

Their eyes connected and held for a long moment Alex hypnotized by Logan's piercing earthy green eyes, almost too familiar. Logan moved closer, slowly advancing nearer.

Then when standing next to Alex close enough to almost lean in and whisper in her ear, her voice thick and husky. "It would have been better had this never happened, so great was my love for you, that my complexion became pallid I would rather be lying with you tonight."

Alex held her breath afraid if she moved Logan would flee. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Logan smirked. "What, that they fucked so much he grew pale for lack of blood flow to his head? I think so, Gaelic people are passionate it's how they roll, tell me Alex are you passionate?"

"Errr....well..I...I..." Alex stammered for words.

"Don't worry." Logan smiled swiftly moving away to collect her things.

Alex watched her in stunned silence cursing herself for her absolute lack of ability to flirt or even engage in the moments Logan did this, they were rare but they happened and then it was as though she'd woken from a spell and moved away as though it had never happened.

xxx

"Did you know Logan is an orphan?" Alex suddenly asked as she dipped her spoon into her carton of ice cream.

Kara looked up at her surprised. "No, how did you find this out?"

Alex shook her head. "Because Kara, while you were busy inviting the whole city to Thanksgiving you forgot one person, she spent the day alone."

" But it's Logan I assumed...Oh, Rao, I asked Nia right in front of her, while she was standing right in front of me I invited Nia! " Kara shrieked out, but she'd imagined Logan would have plans, how had she known she would be alone.

"If it's true for Thanksgiving it's the same for other holidays too," Alex added sadly. She had to watch your little invitation, and just pretend she was fine. "

" Oh, wow Alex, yeah push the knife in deeper why don't you? " Kara groaned. "You know, she would have hated it, she really hates James for some reason I have no idea about, you know the rumor around Catco is she has the hots for Lena!" Kara added excitedly.

Alex rolled her eyes, wasn't it obvious the unbelievably hot photographer would have a thing for Lena Luthor, didn't everyone? Was it so hard to ask the cosmos that just this one time, Logan could get the crush on her? What was so bad about her that made it impossible for anyone to be attracted to her.

Kara dived back into her ice cream. "Of course there are the other rumors."

" What rumors? " Alex asked suddenly very interested.

"That Lena has a thing for Logan, and if you had seen her just watching her, following her with her eyes, you'd really have to give in that it may be right." Kara shrugged.

" Should we warn James? " Alex asked she knew how easy it was to be seduced by Logan, just one flash of her smile and that was it, the battle was over.

Kara frowned her spoon hung in the air, her mouth open awaiting its arrival. "No, everything will be fine." I think. 

"I just think that someone should do something." Alex shrugged.

Kara raised an interested eyebrow at her sister, she'd noticed how quickly Alex had gone from all hating Logan to being her best friend in just seconds, she'd also noticed how she would check her phone every few moments, how she would blush when Logan flirted with her.

Alex swallowed hard under her sister's glare, her cheeks burning red.

"How about we talk about your obsession with Logan, and how it's not James you are worried about, you are jealous," Kara smirked.

Alex gasped. "I am not!"

" Oh yes, you are. " Kara sang. "You love Logan."

" I do not, I've only known her a few months. " Alex protested.

"Doesn't matter, time is irrelevant, I dated a guy for like a month and some claim he's the love of my life." Kara shrugged, her blue eyes falling longingly to the empty box of potstickers on the table, " Everyone knows the one love of my life is potstickers. "

"I thought it was pizza." Alex countered.

" We aren't in a committed relationship. " Kara shrugged smugly.

"So I can dig into the potstickers too?" Alex asked optimistically.

"No way!"

"Of course not, I'm still not in love with Logan," Alex said stubbornly.

Kara rolled her eyes, there was no way she was going to believe her. "Hey, you know we could recreate Thanksgiving and invite her!"

Alex shook her head. "That's a really bad idea, Kara, she has some pretty interesting views on the holiday, I'm really not going to recommend extending an invitation, I'm not even sure I want to celebrate it anymore, she was very convincing." 

xxx

Logan stretched her arms out letting out a giant yawn that threatened to swallow up the whole room, static sizzled in her fingertips it was definitely time to go home, she'd stayed long after everyone else.

Catco at night when the building was empty and barren of life was a pretty eerie place, most places where while the day it was filled to the brim with life and then suddenly at night it closed down in the dark became creepy and haunting. Vacant chairs waited to be filled and turned papers on desks waited to be sorted and filed away. 

The phone sat abandoned and forlorn, their job fulfilled until human hands claimed them again. walls cast shadows that danced and moved as the moon crossed across the sky and the lights of buildings outside changed and douted. 

She'd been raised in some of the dankest barren evil children's homes, she feared man nor spirit. she'd faced the cruelest of evils and she'd captured it with a camera as her only weapon, the saying was the pen was mightier than the sword, but she'd found a camera could do pretty well against tyrants and dictators if only people would open their eyes to the true colors around them. 

As she made her way down to an empty and eerie lobby the faint echo of raised voices grew louder as she waited to see who it was.

The sight of James Olsen really wasn't what she wanted so turning away she headed for the door, it was time to go home the thought of a warm shower was just too inviting, she could curl up in bed her head filled with images of a certain redhead and let herself float away.

" Just leave me alone! " She heard a familiar voice shout.

Logan turned around now Lena's face was red raw when she saw her standing there watching, she brushed aside James's hand as it reached out to grab a hold of her and make her stop.

"Lena, dammit just listen to me." He hissed.

Logan frowned a familiar unwanted anger boiling away in her veins as she watched him physically stop, still gripping onto her arm, Lena was a strong woman but there was no way she would be able to break free if Olsen continued to grab her like this.

"Now, listen to me, I brought food for you, I..."

" Take your hands off her. " Logan said through gritted teeth, even before she broke away and experienced the worst conditions humanity had to offer she had lived her whole life in orphanages, it had been a constant struggle for survival from as long as she could remember, she knew how to take care of herself.

James glared at her, why was she invading their conversation? "Get lost, we are busy."

Lena struggled to free her arm.

"I said let her go, I won't warn you again, do it now," Logan growled fiercely her green eyes glowing with rage, sparks of white and blue shot through them.

"And I said mind your own business, this is a private conversation," James said back too calmly for Logan's liking she'd met a million people like him in her life, they lived on a throne of sanctimonious bullshit, hypocrisy their crown and when they spouted their ignorant decrees to the masses expected them to agree and bow down at their feet. Then when they'd enraged the masses enough they'd smile and wink, play the victim and act like the victor full of virtue. Smiling and calm while their true victim shouted and screamed angrily, they saw themselves as right, and James Olsen was no different.

He'd never met anyone like Logan Thorul before, she was about to demonstrate just how unlike anyone he'd ever met she was.

Without further warning, Logan lurched forward grabbing hold of Olsen's offending arm and with a force, he had never expected she pulled it towards her, then with her free hand, she lifted it into the air and sparks of electricity shot out from her fingers.

Black and ominous they charged towards him growing stronger with her rage, her eyes glowed a luminous terrifying blue/white color as all around her electricity charged.

"Logan!" Lena shouted stunned as James fell to the ground she ran towards him checking to see for a pulse.

" He's fine. " Logan shrugged. "Maybe he will learn not to be an ass." Although I doubt it. 

" What the hell did you do? " Lena shouted.

"Stunned him." Logan brushed off the sizzle ebbing away from her arms, the tingling in her fingertips dying away. "I warned him, don't start the fake overprotective girlfriend crap, you wanted him to leave you alone and instead he put his hands on you and I warned him, he didn't listen that's his arrogance to think he is untouchable."

"What are you?" Lena asked finally curiosity getting the better of her leaving the man prone on the ground.

" Can't say I know, one day when I needed to protect someone, I moved my hands and there was this forcefield and the electricity happened. " Logan replied as though it was nothing, in reality, it had never been nothing, she hid it as much as she could, shame and fear consumed her. 

"What...what just happened here?" A voice asked from behind them.

Logan turned around and there in the doorway mouth agape suspicion and confusion in her brown eyes Alex watched them.

Brilliant this is all I need.


	3. Part Three

The constant loud beeps flowed through the ait like assault rifles of doom, plaguing Logan's peace.

She was beginning to regret ever agreeing to this and yet neither Lena or Alex had given her any choice, too concerned with their dear sweet jack ass James Olsen they'd threatened the worst if she did not agree to this and so that was why she found herself in Lena Luthor's lab trust up to a machine she was almost certain to bulldoze into the ground at any moment, wires hooked up to her arms, legs, chest and a strange cap device designed to measure brain waves that reminded her too much of an electric chair device.

Lena leaned across her to tighten a wire in her arm, things had been weird since the other night, neither Lena nor Alex seemed to enjoy her company as they once had done, it was as she feared, she was a terrifying freak.

Soon it would be time to move on again, why wait here for the hordes with pitchforks and torches chanting with glee to drag her from her high rise apartment, that's what passed for a castle these days right?

It's what she did anyway, never staying in one place for long enough to truly care for anyone, soon they became shadow like creatures in her memory, scents and sounds amplified to haunt her eerily as though they had any right to seek her out and disturb her peace.

"Sorry if that hurt." Lena smiled half-heartedly.

Logan rolled her emerald green eyes impatiently. "Don't worry about it." No one else ever does. Logan spotted Alex in the corner of her eye, standing there watching her face stoic.

"And you have no idea how you came about these powers?" Alex asked finally.

Logan rolled her eyes. "Well, I was at the grocery store one day, and I was reaching for my ice cream when I saw the offer, buy one tub and get electrical powers for free, it seemed like a bargain."

" Sarcasm won't help us here. " Lena replied sternly.

"May not help you, but it's working very well for me, I got to finally zap that horses ass Olsen, his smug self-satisfied tosser." She would never regret that it would be one of her great achievements.

" And in two seconds we've learned she's lived in England. " Alex sighed moving closer.

"Don't act all superior now Agent Alex Danvers of the FBI as if I believe that for a single second." Logan shot at her a fiery glare that cut through Alex like a hot knife through butter.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the woman in response, there was no way she could know about the DEO, right? "What is that supposed to mean?"

Logan felt herself scream internally, frustrated no one ever seemed to take her seriously. "Well, there is the subject of your behaviour, it's befitting more the military than the FBI, you sit always with your back to the wall, I've seen you checking the exits doors of everywhere we've gone to, you have excellent reflexes, I dated a Captain once, and trust me she knew how to use her hands well."

Alex opened her mouth to refute her claims even though the pang of truth hit her.

Logan stopped her. "There is no military base around here, then I started hearing these stories from the reporters at Catco when they weren't gossiping about me fucking the boss."

" What! " Lena gasped.

"Oh yeah, office gossip is we're fucking around, don't worry I'm a little less annoying than Olsen is, so they were telling me about this highly secret organization that everyone pretends not to know about." Logan leveled her again with her eyes. " Does that sound familiar? "

Alex felt flustered.

"What else have you learned?" Lena asked filled with curiosity.

"That Cat Grant paid every single employee here to not reveal that Supergirl works at Catco, and now you do the same thing." Logan shrugged, they wanted the truth they could have it.

Alex pursed her lips, this whole thing was going downhill fast. "That's not true."

Logan sniggered, her eyes slowly falling on Lena who was suspiciously quiet. "Yeah, silence speaks volumes you know."

Alex felt her blood boil, she may feel things for Logan she wasn't ready to admit but Kara was her sister, she came before everyone. "Why haven't you told anyone then? that is assuming you are right."

Logan sighed, falling back against the headrest of the device she was laying on. "Isn't it obvious? People like Olsen stink the world with the faux crap, people like Kara they fill the atmosphere with a sweet gentle fragrance and fill our void, make us believe that good and sweetness exists, it isn't just a pie dream told by writers and artists, Sometimes ladies, your enemy is lying right next to you whispering sweet nothings, and sometimes your friend is the one who has no voice to whisper, or need to install you with fake illusions."

"That's pretty deep," Alex replied placing her hands on her hips stubbornly.

Logan smirked. "Oh honey, I'm so deep no one has ever been able to find me beneath the murky depths, I'm Nimue, Nymue, Viviane and Niviene my name may change but my face remains the same, untouched by a smile so true it filled my heart, I have a feeling though the ones I choose are happy to be trapped in my trunk."

" You have read too many Arthurian legends. " Lena chastised her recalling her own collection of the books at home.

"One can never read enough Arthurian legends, that is impossible." Logan returned her chastisement with defiance.

" Tell us how you found out about your power. " Alex asked moving across the room but making sure to stay as far away from her as she could. Familiar bouts of rejection his Logan one tidal wave after another in a tsunami of regret.

"I was on assignment, my first actually, I was young and naive I wanted to tell stories through my images, I thought being in a war zone would do this." Logan sighed, the images dancing before her mind's eye. "I'd been in Libya by chance I was interested in the greek city that still exists in the modern walls of Benghazi, such old ancient beauty existing in such a place was astonishing to me...."

Her eyes stared off into the distance as though she weren't seeing them anymore, she wasn't in the same world as them, she was back there.

"The protests began and the idiot I was thought my dreams had come true I had visions of being on the cover of national geographic, some ionic picture that would make my career set in stone." Logan scoffed. " Fuck, I was so wrong. "

"What happened?" Lena asked, ice cold dread creeping up her spine.

" Do you know what happens when a leader of another country drops the dollar? The US stage a coup, a rebellion and they are killed. " Her haunted green eyes turned to the two women captivated by her story. "They have slave markets there now, like scenes from roots, slave markets with black men and women shackled being sold as slaves, I thought I'd time travelled when I saw it, that afternoon though when it all started there were mass protests in the streets, God I thought I was in heaven, I was snapping away carefree as everyone lost their shit around me, then it happened in slow motion."

" What? "

"I saw them, government troops armed to the eyeballs and heading towards a crowd that was mainly children and teenagers, I couldn't move and I couldn't shout to warn them, they were laughing, I'm not even sure they knew what was happening, then it happened, the feeling of a thousand pins in my arms and then my whole body, it wasn't painful just strange, like you'd imagine it would feel to be touched by a ghost, then I was moving forward, my feet had a mind of their own I couldn't stop, I couldn't turn away." Logan took a deep breath her words already beginning to choke in her throat as she spoke.

Alex and Lena hung on her every word, each too invested to speak.

"I ran between the army and them, the feeling grew more intense until I shot my arms out and this strange shield appeared, as the troops hit it one by one they stumbled back in shock, electrocuted." Lohan blinked, it was so quite the action was heard around the room. "They lay on the ground and I basically shit my pants and got the hell out of there."

"What then?" Alex suddenly asked.

" Nothing. " Logan shrugged. "I would go to secluded places and test it out, but nothing very much happened, I focused on my career."

Lena turned towards Alex a silent message converged between then that Logan was no part of, it made her angry, she didn't need these people, she didn't need anyone. she had gotten along in life long before they had come along, and she would when they left.

Without warning Logan leaped from the table, ripping off the wires and tape, Lena and Alex turning towards her, eyes wide with alarm.

Logan shot them both a bright smile as though nothing had ever happened. "Can't sit around here all day, I have a hot model to meet." Casting then both a wink she was gone.

" She's dating models now? " Alex said angrily.

"Well, she is totally hot and from my findings today I would say a Metahuman." Lena shrugged. " If she just discovered them it's safe to say she has had them from birth. "

"She told me she never knew her parents so how do we find out where her meta abilities come from?" Alex stressed pinching the bridge of her nose, why couldn't any of her crushes just be normal, why was there always drama? " Wait a minute I know who can help. "

"Who."

"A certain 12th level intellect."

xxx

Alex paced the hallway, clenching her hands together rapidly, her breathing harshly as she tried to psych herself up, tried to gain the courage to knock on her door.

Logan's apartment, she didn't know why she was nervous she'd been here before a few times, but never alone.

She'd been pacing the floor for half an hour and every time she grew enough courage to knock on the door she moved away cursing her own inability to deal with her issues.

She leaned against the door now, her head hung low as her shoulders stooped forward, moaning her stupidity when suddenly the door opened behind her, sending her falling backward and into the arms of an unsuspecting Logan who stood at the entrance with a very attractive long legged blonde, too exquisite in her beauty to have to worry about breaking a mirror.

Brilliant. She cursed to herself as she struggled to right herself and leave Logan's hold on her, it didn't work and instead she found herself flat on her ass on the ground.

"Alex are you okay?" Logan asked bending down to help her up.

Red-faced Alex jumped up like the Flash with diarrhea. "Yeah, I'm fine, totally fine."

Logan frowned. "This is Carmen." She gestured to the glamorzon next to her, a gold crown of blonde hair glowed in the light from the lightbulb in the hallway.

" Hi. " The woman trailed her eyes up Alex's crumpled body, a look of disapproval in her eyes.

Screw you Barbie, go and find Ken. Alex crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Carmen turned towards Logan a sugary faux smile on her face, "Logan darling think over what I've said."

"Sure." Logan dismissed as the blonde started to walk away from her hips swaying hypnotically, Alex found herself glued to the sight. "Hey, you know it's rude to stare," Logan said when she'd had enough of watching Alex.

"What, oh yeah sorry your girlfriend is ...she's very beautiful," Alex said rubbing the back of her neck as Logan closed the door behind them.

" She's not my girlfriend. "

"Oh, yeah well partner whatever she is. " Alex shrugged watching Logan move across the room quickly.

"Not my anything, sometimes people can't take no for an answer, spoiled brats always used to yes." Logan shrugged.

"So she's not...I mean that..."

"Nope, I'm flying solo."

A thousand replies sorted their way through Alex's brain, each one sooth and cool. "Oh, Yeah well I can be your chicken wings, woman." She cringed.

Logan lifted an interested eyebrow. "My chicken wings woman, an interesting offer, tell me, Alex, how would you want me to devour you?"

"Err.....well...I mean.....is it getting hot in here?" Alex loosened her collar nervously. 

"Maybe," Logan replied leaning against the counter her eyes seductively fixed on the bashful woman. 

"Listen...err...I'm here to tell you..." Alex stammered. 

"Yes."

"I asked someone to look into your parents." 

Logan's clear green eyes turned into a misty murky lake during a thunderstorm. "How dare you do that without asking me first!"

"I was trying to help you." Alex countered. 

"Trying to help my ass, you were just trying to use me a fucking experiment, what's next Agent Danvers using me as a live dissection experiment?" Logan's face red with rage she slammed her fist against the counter. 

"We don't do that!"

"Oh yeah, so you are telling me you've never used oppression as a form of punishment, to get some answers they weren't willing to give?" Logan pressed her, the anger surging through her veins even more intense. 

"Well." Alex rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Yeah, I thought so, this is my business Alex, not yours or anyone else's." 

"But I am trying to help you, you are my friend," Alex said her throat croaking with strain, sadness overwhelming her that she had to define this to her. 

"Friends don't go behind your back Alex, you can hold off your guard dogs and secret squirrel spies, I know who my mother is, she dumped me on a doorstep of a hospital and pissed off, what more do you want? she isn't worth anything and neither is my father, you think you, finding them you can find why I'm like I am, yet you don't seem to care or take a moment to think about my personal feelings about them, that's not friendship Alex that's selfishness on your part, now I have to start packing."

"You are leaving?" Alex gasped surprised. 

Logan lifted barely disguised eyes filling with overwhelming sadness, "I always knew when the warmth of my presence had worn out Alex, no one can ever say I overstayed my welcome anywhere."


	4. Chapter Four

Alex gaped at the woman with stunned shock. "Well, you're not sat in front of my fire."

" Excuse me. " Logan asked confused.

"Oh, screw this crap!" Alex declared firmly.

" Are you okay? "

Alex took a deep breath steadying her nerves if Logan was really leaving then she'd never get another chance, but some voice deep with her told her if she didn't do something she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Her legs shaking and her fingers trembling Alex swiftly closed the distance between them, advancing on a perplexed Logan until she reached across and cupped Logan's face between her hands, her decision sealed in the sweetly savage caress of lips, the thrill of arousal along her spine.

Alex revealed in the tenderness of Logan's soft sweet lips, a worry formed that Logan would push her away, end her moment of bliss. Logan touched Alex's cheek hesitating for a few moments, and Alex wrapped her fingers around Logan's wrist, encircling it in a tight hold, feeling the photographer's sprinting pulse.

The sensation of her tongue meeting Logan's almost made her knees buckle, her bottom lip captured between Logan's teeth with a bittersweet pressure, the kiss was everything she had imagined and more.

"Oh, God I've been wondering how long it would take before you did that." Logan gasped breathlessly.

With Logan's body against hers, Alex didn't really hear the words, her breasts against Logan's, the sensation of her warm hands on her body crave more. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Logan's top lip swollen and red lifted in a grin. "Now you have."

" I have. " Alex grinned in return slipping her hands beneath Logan's T-shirt and stroked her stomach. "That woman, she really is nothing to you?"

Logan felt the words were stolen from her lips as Alex's hands roamed across her skin, her fingertips gently tickling her overheated skin making her groan out, her muscles jumping in response."Nothing, I threw her out didn't I?"

" She doesn't like me. " Alex smiled seeing an unmasked raw desire in Logan's eyes.

"Not everyone can have good taste," Logan whispered hoarsely.

Alex watched a battle take place within the depths of her green eyes, so when she moved away from her she was not surprised, nor was she disappointed, she'd had evidence just moments ago of how she really felt, Alex wasn't going to give up now.

Alex advanced closer tracing the neck of Logan's shirt, she watched as she swallowed hard, Logan flirted shamelessly with everyone, this was not what Alex had expected.

"You know..." Alex was enjoying Logan's reaction to her touch. " I'm pretty sure you aren't the tease you are pretending to be right now.'

"I...I...Logan stuttered slightly, the whole situation coming right out of one of her dreams, of course, she flirted it was easy when someone meant nothing, they passed by in seconds, but Alex, Alex Danvers was not so easy to forget.

" Interesting reply. " Alex deliberately trailed her fingers along the edge if Logan's jaw. When Logan's hands tightened at her wrist, Alex smiled amid a surge of bravery. "I think you like me more than you want to admit, I think you want me."

Alex's nearness was a natural high that gave Logan the courage to push her hands into Alex's short strands of hair, pull her head down and kiss her long and hard.

Logan responded immediately as if she'd been waiting, which of course she had. When Logan opened to her, Alex let go of any hint of caution and poured herself into Logan's mouth, stroking her tongue inside.

Logan's head rushed with the feel of Alex against her, of Alex beneath her hands, the curse if her waist and the flare of her hips as Logan pulled them snug against her. Oh, God. She'd been fantasizing about the closeness from the very second she'd walked into the bar and their eyes had met across the room.

Backing through the living room, Alex nearly fell over an end table, but Logan held her up as they scrambled into the bedroom, Logan tugged at the hem of Alex's shirt and, when she raised her arms, pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor. Her own shirt followed.

"You feel so good." Logan moaned, smoothing her hands up Alex's sides to cup her breasts.

When Logan rubbed her thumbs over Alex's tightening nipples, Alex groaned and pushed her against the edge of the bed. Taken off guard Logan fell back and Alex wasting no time moved over her, straddling her hips. Logan reached for her breasts again, Alex caught them and pressed her hands to the mattress above her head.

"Let me touch you," Alex whispered against her ear and Logan shivered, then met eyes so dark and filled with exhilarating arousal. "Will you?"

"Yes." She would have given anything to feel Alex's hands on her.

Alex did touch her, urgently, as if she couldn't help herself, firmly squeezing a tight nipple and bringing Logan to the sharp edge of pain and pleasure. She slid down and sucked one into her mouth.

"Harder." Logan ground out as she buried her hands in Alex's hair. " Ah, God, yes. " She thrust against Alex's stomach, seeking friction against her throbbing sex.

Alex reached between them and shoved a hand inside Logan's pants. "I've been thinking about this for a while." Alex moaned as her fingers slid inside.

"Oh, God." Logan groaned, her neck arched as she closed her eyes with the effort of holding off her orgasm as Alex's thumb circled her clitoris. Too soon. Just a little longer. 

"I know," Alex whispered as she pulled away long enough to remove Logan's pants.

She spread Logan's thighs and without hesitation pressed her mouth to Logan's flesh. The sweet feel of Alex's tongue circling her brought Logan close to the edge, too close. "Alex, wait, slow down."

" Next time. " Alex said and sucked her.

"Yes, oh fuck." Logan's hips jerked. " There, oh yeah almost there. " She managed seconds before she surrendered to the pleasure that thrashed beneath her skin, burned in her muscles, and coursed through her as if the silky strands of Alex's hair that wound around her fingers were live wires.

When Logan finally lay, spent her body still vibrating, Alex trailed kisses up her hip and over her abdomen and chest until she reached her neck. Logan shivered at her nearness and wrapped her arms around her around Alex. She ran her fingers over Alex's back, tracing the angles of her shoulder blades and down her spine. She felt Alex smile against her skin and slowly rolled her hips against her thigh.

Logan smoothed her hands over Alex's ass and pulled her even nearer, thrusting her leg higher.

"Does this mean I persuaded you to stay," Alex said on a ragged breath. She grabbed Logan's wrist and guided her hand between her thighs. " I need you. "

"You are very persuasive," Logan said with a grin as she stroked inside. Her own body protested with a renewed throb, but she ignored it in favor of the feel of Alex surrounding her fingers, of the back of her own hand grinding into her thigh.

" I have a gift for it. " Alex closed her teeth lightly on Logan's lower lip. "No one can resist me for long."

" Oh, fuck I know. " Logan whispered, curling her fingertips and thrusting deeper.

alex pumped her hips faster, her rhythm becoming erratic, Logan wrapped her other hand around Alex's neck and pulled her down to kiss her hard, until with one final thrust, Alex collapsed against her shoulder.

xxx

Alex smirked happily as she patrolled through the halls and rooms of the DEO the next afternoon, she'd struggled to keep a smile from her face all day since she'd left Logan's apartment that morning, still welcoming the lingering kisses of the enchanting photographer as she edged away reluctantly.

"Ah, Alex." A voice called that from her spot on cloud twenty-nine because nine wasn't really high enough for her after last night, Alex didn't quite hear. "Alex," Brainy spoke cautiously the out of place look in the woman's eyes was alarming to him, and why was she smiling like that?

"Oh sorry, I was..err somewhere else for a moment." Alex felt her face blush at the thought of where that somewhere else was exactly.

Brainy frowned. "You were right here, I was looking at you."

"No I me...never mind, what did you want?" Alex sighed.

"I've been weighing up whether I should tell you this, but when you asked me to find information about Logan Thorul, I.."

"Spit it out," Alex asked eagerly she k ew Logan had been angry but if she could help her, Logan would be happy, she could choose what she wanted to do.

"She's, well..."

Alex rolled her eyes as she fought the urge not to introduce her fiat to Brainy's face in the hope he would tell her what he was holding back.

"This is bad, it could..."

"Just tell me!" Alex insisted.

"She's the daughter of Lionel Luthor and a mistress who worked as his assistant," Brainy said in a matter of fact way. "Her name was familiar to me, in the future, she is pretty famous for her photography."

Alex's mouth opened wide with shock, all words dried on her tongue, what had she just heard? Logan was the daughter of Lionel Luthor, the same Lionel Luthor who was the father of Lex and Lena? Oh God, She is called Logan the signature calling card of any Luthor a first name beginning with L. Then something crept into her mind, how coincidental was it that Lena had employed her? could she have known, or maybe did Logan know.

Too many things were twirling around in her head, so many questions and she had no answers. "Say, do you know from the future how this information was found?"

Brainy shook his head vehemently. "I've already said far too much, I can't tell you this, it is too dangerous."

Alex blew out a frustrated breath. "Dammit."

"Now if you will excuse me I've been tasked with retrieving pizza from a restaurant, and I do not wish to be late." He said in a matter of fact kind of way before steadily making his way around Alex and heading out of the DEO.

Alex turned around to watch him leave almost bumping into a table as he recited the order in his head, too preoccupied with his task, Alex winced. "Ouch, I bet that hurt."

xxx

Logan settled back into her chair and surveyed her work with a critical eye, she strived for perfection and only she knew what it looked like, luckily this met her own impossibly high standards.

A smirk picked up across her lips, the memory of the night before creeping back into her mind like an erotic dream, only this one was no dream, Alex Danvers really had gone down on her with all the enthusiasm as a Kardashian dating a rapper.

She could still feel the silky strong movements of her tongue as they explored and excited her, watching her leave this morning it had been so hard not to just drag her back and tie her to the bed to make sure she didn't leave, that in itself sparked ideas. I wonder if she is into that? 

Footsteps behind her alerted her to the fact she wasn't alone anymore, a look at the reflection in her screen made her cringe, her good mood evaporating into tiny pieces and scattering to the ground.

"Thurol." The stiff voice spoke behind her.

Logan swirled around a smug grin on her face. "Olsen, how was your weekend hope it wasn't too electrifying."

James frowned his eyes shooting deeply heated sparks of hate at the arrogant woman. "How are you still here? I thought Lena would have fired your ass by now, you assaulted me."

" No, you wouldn't take no for an answer despite Ms. Luthor telling you multiple times to piss off, so I simply gave you what you would listen to. " Logan shrugged.

James leaned down leaning his hands on either side of her chair blocking her in, invading her personal space. "Listen to me you man hating piece of filth, Lena is mine, she's not Into women I'm in her do you get my meaning?"

Logan felt the oppressive closeness intending to intimidate her, the usual tactic of fragile masculinity a bonehead would use themselves physically to try to win, Logan, however, had met and faced far worse, her whole childhood raised in one crummy children's home after another, dictators and warlords never fazed her why would a walking trash can? "Seriously dude, what's next posting Instagram posts of her naked in bed? Dear Mr. Olsen, you are laboring under a false impression I do not hate men, right now, in fact, you are the only man who I like about as much as getting a tooth pulled, you are a dull, uncharismatic waste of space with a brain the size of an uncooked grain of rice, which treats the woman he's apparently dating like a piece of shit, so yes, I hate you, one man, and in regards to Lena, crap you are gross, you are in her, fucking hell dude, what are you talking about? She's not yours to own and parade around when you want to, she's not an ornament for you to get attention, she's a living breathing human being with a mind of her own and I'm pretty certain one day soon the boulders will lift from her eyes and she will see the truth, on that day my friend you can wave goodbye to this cushy existence."

"So you can replace me?" He spat.

Logan rolled her eyes wiping away the spit from her face. "You know, it really does mean something when you think all Lena Luthor is worth is to fuck, she's not my type, okay, but she sure is super smart and incredibly sweet., and deserves better than a shallow arrogant misogynistic asshole like you."

"You..."

" Careful, I come with a sting. " Logan smirked raising her finger and moving it gleefully.

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice demanded.

James jumped back Logan, however, did not move instead she let out a laugh at the look of horror on his face, the wolf in sheep's clothing was about to be outed.

"Nothing, I was reprimanding Logan for not working." James shrugged.

"Again Olsen, you are not my boss." Logan shrugged.

Alex frowned unhappily over protectiveness flooding over her. "It didn't look like nothing."

" Jimmy boy was being a massive dick as always, but when is he not? " Logan dismissed as Alex walked towards her a concerned glint in her brown eyes, at that moment Logan recalled the words she'd whispered into her ear as Alex had fallen across her exhausted. Stay, please stay. 

Logan hadn't told Alex yet but she'd locked away her bags, maybe she could stay this time, there was something so naked and heartfelt in Alex's eyes that made her want to believe her words, made her want to stay. 

Alex leaned down her close presence a gentle balm compared to the ominous Olsen moments earlier. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?" Alex asked suddenly shyly.

Logan smiled at the redhead's bashful charm. "I was hoping you would."

Alex didn't waste any more time her lips met Logans softly and chaste compared to the night before, reluctantly Alex finally pulled away.

"Wow, waite you two," James said confused.

Logan felt frustrated, why was he still hanging around. "Oh for, piss off you boring twat!"

Alex ignored his looming presence. "Can I take you for a coffee I need to talk with you."

xxx

Alex played nervously with the edges of her coffee cup, waiting for Logan to say something, do something anything that wasn't just sitting opposite her as though she had said nothing.

"Are you angry? I forgot all about it after what happened between us and then Brainy told me and...well it was a shock." Alex rubbed the back of her neck.

Logan stared sightlessly across at her, her mind exploding in chaos at what she had just heard.

"You found out who my father is." Logan finally spoke.

"Was, he's... he died some years ago," Alex replied, although she knew Logan well enough to know that she'd have hated Lionel Luthor it was still the shock. Alex knew she had to be careful.

"And his son is in prison for being some fucked up master criminal fucks sake I thought my family would be crap but this is on a whole different plain," Logan stressed burying her head in her hands. "Even the old guy's wife is a psycho."

Alex watched her forlorn figure, she knew this wouldn't go well but she hadn't expected Logan to suddenly crumble, it was the first time since they met where she had shown any sign of there being a chink in her armor. Alex reached across and pulled her hand down from her face, making it rest of the table as she held it warmly in her own. "Hey, it's not so bad."

"How can you lie like that?"

"Well, you grew up with no one, and well, Lena kind of did too, maybe the two of you were destined to find each other." Alex smiled warmly. "Maybe you were always destined to move here, to make National City your home, with us." 

"Home." Logan echoed. With us. The words echoed around in her head, now empty of anything but stunned shock. 

"Yes."

"I need to go!" Logan jumped to her feet and without any further word she sprinted out of the cafe, leaving Alex watching her, mouth hung open with no idea what the hell was going on. 

As fast as she could Logan ran from the cafe her legs pumping faster than she had ever worked them before in her entire life, the news was far beyond shocking, she hated it, she didn't want it at all she preferred to be a nameless mug than someone born of evil. 

Yet somewhere in amongst all of the gross ugly stinking piles of crap there was a diamond trapped among the plotting and decay. That diamond took the shape of Lena Luthor, her sister. 

Yet there had been a sudden thought in her mind, had Lena known about her all of this time, had she known when they met and she offered her the job at Catco? That idea began to anger her. 

Like a madwoman, she stormed through the front doors of L-Corp bursting at full speed to the lift until after an insanely long ride to the top of the building she arrived at Lena's office, having dodged her secretary which hadn't been very hard to achieve. 

She took in a deepbreath as she lifted her hand the sight of it shaking unnerved her, then she held her breath waiting for the signal to come to enter. 

Nothing came. 

Logan knocked again. 

Still nothing. 

Logan frowned speaking through the door. "Are you okay?" 

No reply came, Logan began to think that Lena really wasn't inside until she heard a small almost invisible sob, for a small moment she hesitated, she was not used to dealing with frail human emotions, a lifetime fleeing any kind of responsibility and care had made her into a hard block of ice, yet something compelled her to turn the door handle and open it. 

"I did knock," Logan said anxiously. 

Lena jumped from the edge of the table she had been leaning across, wiping away obvious wet tears that streamed down her cheeks from her framed red eyes. "Oh, yes I...I was on the phone."

Logan frowned as she watched the careful act, the process from a mortal human being with feelings and hurt to some unmoveable force of ice as though it had never happened, Logan would have been impressed if she didn't know the toll that took, how much it caused the heart to break a little more each time, and there was no known cure for the cracks it left behind to smile when your heart was dying. 

At that moment when their achingly familiar green eyes met the other, Logan knew why she'd felt so protective of Lena Luthor, why she'd wanted only the best for her, she knew it had never been about attraction or desire, she felt all of that for Alex on an intense scale, it had been unfamiliar for her because it was a sisterly bond she had never experienced. 

"When did you know?" Logan asked ignoring the upset the other woman had been through, she had guessed what that was, the emotion would be more relief than grief. 

Lena shrugged an awkward smile creeping across her lips. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, when did you know I was Lionel Luthor's daughter?"

Lena drummed her fingers across her desk in front of her, unsure how Logan had come about the news, she had intended to tell her herself at some point but it hadn't come and now she knew. There was no point in lying anymore. "I always knew."

"What?" Logan questioned with a scowl. 

"My mother told me from when I was very young, after she died and I was brought to live with Lionel and Lillian I learned to keep things to myself, after the other day I was so relieved I did, don't you see if Lex had known about you and your powers he would have used you in his schemes, he could have accomplished his desire." Lena laughed emptily. "In many ways, you were what they were all looking for and they got me instead." 

"Mother?" Logan questioned. 

"Yes." Lena nodded. "Our mother, she wasn't really great with taste in men she seemed to love Lionel though, though God knows he didn't deserve it, for some reason after you were born and she..."

"Abandoned me," Logan added. 

"She always described it as saving you, saving you from what she couldn't leave, saving you from being a Luthor." Lena's green eyes looked down. "I know what she saved you from, she wasn't able to save me from that fate, I realize you aren't thrilled to find out you are my full sister, not many people like me and.."

"Fucking screw them!"

"Pardon me," Lena asked surprised by her sudden outburst. 

"I said screw them, I don't care what other people say, other people, say Olsen is a stand-up guy when we all know different. and I know he is why you are crying he better not have touched you or I will be destroying him totally this time no excuses." 

Lena narrowed her eyes in thought, "You don't sound like an angry woman out to slit my throat for lying as many people would be."

Logan shrugged. "I'm not many people."

"I've learned that." 

"I'd rather get to know you, but as a sister, not a boss," Logan admitted cautiously. 

Lena smiled, the first true smile she had experienced in a while. "I'd like that too, I've missed you, when I was alone I always thought of you and imagined what you would be like, how you would save me from Lillian."

"I'm here now." 

"So we get to talk about sister stuff, right?" Lena asked mischievously. 

Logan quired an eyebrow upwards reminiscent of the one her sister was lifting at that moment. "Why?"

"Because as your little sister I think it's time I did a little set up between you and a certain Danvers sister." Lena watched Logan's reaction, her eyes ballooned opened wide. "OMG, you already slept together!"

"Last night, so many times." Logan blushed. "But I really like her and I think she likes me too, I think we're kinda dating." 

"OMG, this is amazing." Lena clapped her hands rushing around her desk then anxiously dancing on her toes when she realized Logan didn't really do hugs until suddenly Logan swooped her into her arms and into a tight hug that Lena couldn't escape from even if she wanted to. 

Both sisters with happy tears falling from their closed eyes as Logan whispered. "I thought of you too, I wished for you so many times, even though I didn't know you existed, I still wished for you and my wish came true."


End file.
